mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 998 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Pandadude12345Rblx * Confederation of Washington Bay —tao64 * Republic of the Hudson River — * Union of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerische Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — #PraiseRoosevelt. 17:55, June 7, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — Sithlent (talk) 19:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa *Clan of Ross — ScottyD **Republic of O'Brien — *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *Pandadude12345Rblx *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 995 The friendly match between Neubayern's Kaiserliche Fußballmanschaft and the Donetskian National Football Team is played in March this year at the Friedrich-Stadion in Munich. The captain of Neubayern is Hermann Robinson; the captain of Novodonetsk is Pietro Radenko. The commentators for the match are Martin Lyler from Britannia and Robin Schmidt of Karlstadt. The result is a 2-3 victory for Novodonetsk after a tight match. Neubayern: The hype for the 996 elections begins to grip the nation. Political parties begin to drum up support from the people but the Democratic Unity Front under the new constitution is barred from holding massive rallies as they used to for a period of five elections (15 years at most) in order to give other parties the opportunity to get larger. Nevertheless, the DEN embarks on a powerful political campaign to ensure that they remain at least a major party in the Reich. *'Kriegsmarine:' The KMS Prinz Georg fires a gun-salute on 4th April to commemorate Crown Prince Georg's 12th birthday. *'Donetskian Dip: '''King Sergei I offers, to cement our alliance, to arrange a marriage between Crown Princess Helena and his second oldest son, Prince Dimitri. *'Neubayern Dip:' While we appreciate Novodonetsk's gesture, we would like to have the 10-year-old Crown Princess to get to know Prince Dimitri and allow them to develop relationships on their own before considering marriage, rather than to arrange it. This is, after all, the 10th century (moving into the 11th), and the Royal Family wishes to take a more liberal stance to such matters. *'Donetskian Dip: We might have miscommunicated this. We did not mean for the marriage right now, but we did mean for Prince Dimitri and Princess Helena to develop a relationship, with the possibility of marriage. '''Union of Novodonetsk: Mil and infra. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. The referendum is held, and the results are in. With 69% of the votes, Sergei Pavyluchenko is made Tsar of Novodonetsk. No changes are made to the administrative divisions. Tsar Sergei I proudly hold a speech, in which he thanks the people of Novodonetsk for their trust and promises not to fail them. His son, Roman, is Crown Prince of Novodonetsk. The following leaders(and their family) are invited to the coronation: *'Kaiser Heinrich III of Neubayern' *'President of the Alliance to Restore Democracy' *'President of Zarinthia' *'Chief William Ross of CoR' *'Leader of Daria' *'President of Hudson' *'President of Washington Bay' *'President of Colnia' **'Neubayern Dip:' The Reich congratulates newly crowned Tsar Sergei I and his son Prince Roman on the instalment of the newly formed House of Pavyluchenko as the Royal Family of Novodonetsk. The Kaiser, Queen, Crown Princess and Princess Helena travel to the Union of Novodonetsk on a state visit to attend the Tsar's coronation as well as Prince Roman's investiture ceremony, accompanied by the Ambassador to Novodonetsk as well as a Royal Guard contingent. In response to the Donetskian request to have marriage arranged between Helena and Prince Dimitri (which was turned down for the time being), the Neubayernisch entourage visits the Pavyluchenkos at the Presidential Palace so that the two families can get to know each other at a more personal level. Britannian Empire: '''The empire experiences a period of economic prosperity, with the highest economic growth in it's history occuring in the last 5 years. The Imperial Britannian University of Technology is finished, at the same time with the new capital, Albion. '''Mil,eco, and tech are improved *Btw mods, I need to know the results of the Havenstown elections. It said that they'd have one this year 995.5 The Havenstown election results are in. They are as follows: *PARTY:ELECTORATES WON:TOTAL % *Democratic Party:20/106:19% *Labour Party:12/106:11% *Conservative Party:15/106:14% *Liberal Party:37/106:35% *Democratic Destiny Front:22/106:21% The results are at first inconclusive as none of the parties hold a large majority of the Board. However, the Democrats and Labourers put their supports behind the Liberals, while the Conservatives declare their support for the DDF. The Liberals therefore become a minority government, and the DDF the opposition party in the Board of Cities. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Alliance hosts the re-shuffle of its cabinet with a clear green party majority due to the increased rise in pacifism in the country. Due to this issue the military budget is halved compared to education and technology. Money is poured into finding a much more renewable source of green energy for the future. 996 '''I'll let everyone post on the last turn as well, but the new turn has to start, so today there'll be two turns running concurrently. Neubayerische Reich: The Reich holds its first multi-party parliamentary elections for Reichsparlament! The results will be posted soon. *'Party:Seats won:Total %' *DEN:142/590:24.1% *NLP:297/590:50.3% *SPN:37/590:6.3% *GFN:85/590:14.4% *CDU:24/590:4.1% *Ind:5/590:0.8% *The votes have been counted, and it has been calculated that the National Liberal Party has won enough seats to form a majority government in Reichsparlament. For the first time in the history of the Reich, the Democratic Unity Front is no longer the ruling party. Outgoing Reichsleiter Konstantin Wolff congratulates the Liberals for their good work and wishes them and Reichsleiter-elect Sara Mahler luck. Wolff becomes the Leader of the Opposition. *'RBC March': Hohensberg Palace has announced to the world the great news that Queen Victoria is pregnant! It has been kept under wraps for a while so that the public could recover more from the all-too-recent death of Prince Georg. The Queen is now just in her second trimester, and the birth is expected in August this year. The new royal baby is a boy, and the Kaiser and Queen have chosen the name Franz Georg Heinrich August. The boy will be named after his late elder brother. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Green goverment continues its research hoping to make a much more durable and cheap wind turbine. For now all houses are begun to be fitted with solar panels to be completed by the new millennial. The halving of the military creates a lot of protests from far right groups in the government with the demand that the military is the most important factor with the Holy Empire surrounding them. 996.5 '''The global population is currently approximately 3,792,949,980. Neubayerische Reich: On August 5th the royal baby Prince Franz was born! The Reich rejoices with the arrival of the newest member of the Royal Family. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: '''Following the war, supreme leader Saikō Genshu initiates more economic reforms to modernize the economy, to take effect by the new millennium. This is part of his efforts on turning Orientalia from a decadent police state to a socialist powerhouse. Houses are begun to be fitted with solar panels to be completed by the new millennial. More factories and state-controlled businesses are built, to increase employment rate. Argriculture is given more notice. The Military continues to upgrade technological advantage. As food shortage is mitigated by developing agriculture, we become more self-sufficient. Some of Saikō Genshu's reforms include: *Any amount of freedom is fine as long as no principles are disobeyed and there is no threat to the government *Within the home, parents are more important to their children than is the government, but children should act with the government outside of a house *The state is responible to enhance moral discipline, to keep a unified country. *Corporations are a necessary component of an economy, but they should be monitored so as not to be a threat to the government, and the popular majority *The charter has Socialist principles regarding the economy but basic rights are secured (freedom of speech, right to bear arms etc.). Supreme leader Saikō Genshu now puts his eyes on exporting the socialist ideals by supporting left-wing factions in deveploping countries, by arms or aid, and aiding Terra Alba rebels. '''SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. 997 With the dawn of the new millennium drawing ever closer, nations around the world prepare for the festivities. Neubayern: We officially announce that we will be hosting a World Exhibition in Munich from January 1 to February 1 1000 to celebrate the arrival of the new millennium. Also, the Georg-Stadion is completed ahead of schedule for the Prince Georg Memorial Cup. Again, the Reich invites all countries to participate in the Georg Cup. At the moment we only have three teams participating and may be forced to postpone the event until more countries join. *Britannian Dip: We wish to join the Georg Cup Britannian Empire: The empire experiences a period of economic prosperity, with the highest economic growth in it's history occuring in the last 5 years. The Imperial Britannian University of Technology is finished, at the same time with the new capital, Albion. Mil,eco, and tech are improved 997.5 The global population is currently 3,793,520,750. Neubayern: We begin plans to conduct research missions in Glaciemius. Expansion of the Kriegswehr is temporarily halted to allow for devotion of the national budget to other areas such as education and infrastructure. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: Following the war, supreme leader Saikō Genshu initiates more economic reforms to modernize the economy, to take effect by the new millennium. This is part of his efforts on turning Orientalia from a decadent police state to a socialist powerhouse. Houses are begun to be fitted with solar panels to be completed by the new millennial. More factories and state-controlled businesses are built, to increase employment rate. Argriculture is given more notice. The Military continues to upgrade technological advantage. As food shortage is mitigated by developing agriculture, we become more self-sufficient. Some of Saikō Genshu's reforms include: *Any amount of freedom is fine as long as no principles are disobeyed and there is no threat to the government *Within the home, parents are more important to their children than is the government, but children should act with the government outside of a house *The state is responible to enhance moral discipline, to keep a unified country. *Corporations are a necessary component of an economy, but they should be monitored so as not to be a threat to the government, and the popular majority *The charter has Socialist principles regarding the economy but basic rights are secured (freedom of speech, right to bear arms etc.). Supreme leader Saikō Genshu now puts his eyes on exporting the socialist ideals by supporting left-wing factions in deveploping countries, by arms or aid, and aiding Terra Alba rebels. ' SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid'. Realm of Novodonetsk: '''The Union is renamed into the Realm. '''The Realm officially declares war upon the New Roman Republic and invades that-little-piece-of-land-that-borders-us-of-which-I-have-no-clue-what-it-is-called(strategic casus belli). We call upon Neubayern to join us in invading the Romans. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''With the Green government finally calming both objectors inside and outside the party they continue on their research into more environmental friendly methods. The country's technology, infrastructure and economy are improved. 998 '''Neubayern: The Donetskian request for a declaration of war upon the New Roman Republic is brought before Reichsparlament by the Minister for Foreign Affairs. Reichsparlament takes a vote as to whether we should render military assistance to Novodonetsk. *'RNG:' 8'. An 80% majority of ''Reichsparlament vote for a declaration of war upon the New Roman Republic, under the pretext of a preemptive strike against a potentially hostile nation. The already-massive and mobilised Kriegswehr scrambles into action as we open a war on two fronts, immediately commencing airstrikes upon Roman cities. Two field armies (in total around 200,000 troops) are sent into mainland Rome and another army (100,000) is sent into the region bordering the northern regions of the Reich. The Kriegsmarine begins bombardment of Roman coastal towns and ports. An army corps stands ready to move into the area being attacked by Novodonetsk should Donetskian armies require direct assistance. '''DSR North Oritenalia: In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we make use of the war with Novodonetsk by send secret agents to the New Roman Republic to form peaseant armies under the command of the native revolutionary leader Gaius Marcus. The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. Washington Bay: The new president is sworn in. not much else happens. states bickering, new laws, etc. mil and tech 998.5 The war between Neubayern, Novodonetsk and Rome continues. The Kaiser suspends the Prince Georg Cup that would have taken place in 1000 until a peace is reached. Neubayern: MAD prevents us from launching nuclear weapons on Rome. So, we continue to battle it out in a more conventional manner, with the Kriegsmarine engaging the Romans in port cities such as Mediolanum and Neptunia, and the Kriegsheer fighting in other towns like Caesaria, Augusta and Magnum. Neubayern attempts to expand by 200px into the south and 200px into Rome's northern territories. *'RNG:' 7'''. The Kriegsmarine successfully attacks Mediolanum and Neptunia. Caesaria falls; however, Neubayerisch forces in Augusta and Magnum face strong resistance and are forced to resort to a siege of these cities. Neubayern expands by 200px to the south and 150px to the north. '''South Orientalia: joins war against Rome, hoping to gain land. *'MOD': I'm not sure if it'd be practical for South Orientalia to go to war against Rome, because Rome is on the other side of the world. If South Orientalia was an intercontinental colonial empire, I'd accept it, but since it's nowhere near that, I highly doubt South Orientalia would realistically be interested in a war against Rome at this time. 999 This is the last year of the 9th century and the 1st millennium! The global population has exploded and now stands at 3,759,620,953. Neubayern: Our forces continue to push into Rome. We intensify our siege on Augusta and Magnum. We take many prisoners, but we ensure that our POWs are treated well. We continue regular aerial bombardment of Roman cities. We attempt to expand by 200px into the south and 200px into the north. *'RNG:' 10. Neubayern's latest endeavours in the war are a fantastic success. Both Augusta and Magnum capitulate. Neubayern expands by 250px to the south and 250px to the north. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Alliances economy is booming after is green revolution but with the Empire so close and so dangerous the Alliance once again turns its focus to strengthening its Southern Armies and Navies '''DSR North Oritenalia: The Saikō brothers coninue reforming and partially opening up the country. Pop culture had been opened up by Saikō Orochi because he believes it had stagnated, and with good reason. North Orientalian pop culture today resemble those of 950s South Orientalia but with a communist twist. In an attempt to spread the communist ideology, we make use of the war with Novodonetsk by send secret agents to the New Roman Republic to form peaseant armies under the command of the native revolutionary leader (insert name). The reforms continue, building roads, schools and hospitals, expanding airfields and creating a tourist industry, pitching the country as a socialist paradise. Chairman Saiko Orochi decided a base in the western hemisphere would be very useful for the spreading of socialism, so he sent 27 year old Akashi Tokugawa to help train and arm a revolutionary movement on the region of Nova Belgica. To Tokugawa’s dismay when he arrived in the dead of night by nuclear submarine, what he thought was the welcoming party was the entire Communist Party, six hundered men. Tokugawa did not give up and by 998 he had assembled an effective fighting force of 20,142 men, and the Workers' Party of New Rome had just over fifty thousand members. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attemps to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. '''However after intervening in a civil conflict in a piece of land south of the Kingdom of Liberty populated by impoverished inhabitants of African origin, with North Orientalian rule secured, the People's Republic of Mabuda is proclaimed. '''Where is Everybody? IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 13:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 999.5 Let's go! Neubayern: Hype in Neubayern begins to build up as in 1000 they will have plenty to celebrate about: the new millennium, the World Exhibition and the Kaiser's Silver Jubilee! The population celebrates as the Kriegswehr sees more and more victories in Rome. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:ASB